Stipulations
by docsangel
Summary: When Sami's grandmother dies, she leaves her some money but with stipulations. What happens when one of the guys in the club offers to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been working at Romero Scrapyard for over a year now. I'm close to everyone here and since I am here all the time, the guys let me live in one of the dorm rooms. "Good morning Princesa." Bishop says as he enters the office. "Morning Bish." I say as I pour my first cup of coffee of the day. "You want a cup?" I ask. "Yeah sweetheart." he says as he heads into his office. I pour his cup and put two sugars in it like he likes before taking it into his office and putting it on his desk. "Thanks Sami." he says. I nod and head back to my desk to work on paperwork. Lunch rolls around and Chucky comes in. "Lunch is in the clubhouse." he tells me. I kiss his cheek and head into the clubhouse. "Come on Princesa." I hear Angel call as he pulls out the chair next to him for me to sit. Handing me my food, I start to eat. Sitting there talking to some of the guys, my phone rings. "I gotta take this." I say, seeing that it's my brother. "Hey Jay. What's up?" I ask as I answer. "Hey Sami. Just wanted to call and tell you that Maggie died." he tells me. "Oh. Um okay." I say. "You have to be here for the will reading. Apparently she's left us some shit." he tells me. "Yeah. Just text me the details I guess." I tell him. "Will do." he says. We end the call and I just look at my phone. "You okay Princesa?" Coco asks. I snap out of my daze and look up to see all of the guys looking at me. "Yeah. I'm good." I say as I head for the door. I walk into the office and sit at my desk and try to stay busy. Riz walks in and sits on the edge of my desk. "You want to talk about it?" he asks. I lean back in my seat and say "I need to leave for a few days." He looks at me concerned and I say "My brother called. Our grandmother died and apparently left us some things in her will." I tell him. "I'm sorry Bebita. You really shouldn't go alone." he tells me. I finally look up at him and say "You know, I think I may have seen her twice in my entire life. I can't imagine why she would leave me anything." I tell him. "Well, let's get a bag packed. I'll go with you." he tells me and I nod and head to my dorm to pack.

We head out on the back of Riz's bike and head to Oakland. Pulling up to the local motel, Riz gets us a room with two beds and we get settled in. "I'm going to get a shower." Riz tells me. "I'm going to call my brother. Let him know we're here." I tell him and he nods. "Hey Jay." I say. "Hey Sami. You finally make it?" he asks. "Yeah. We just checked into the motel." I tell him. "We?" he asks. "Yeah. You remember the club I told you I was staying with?" I ask and he says "Yeah." I say "One of the guys, Riz, is with me. He didn't want me coming here alone." I tell him. "Good. Well, Maggie's funeral is tomorrow and then we have to be at the lawyer's office the following morning." he tells me. "Okay. Are you going to the funeral?" I ask. "No. Thought I'd show up for the wake but not the funeral." he tells me. "Well, I'll meet you there in a bit. I just want to shower first. I don't feel right going to the funeral tomorrow though. I didn't know her." I tell him. "We'll, see you shortly. Maci can't wait to see you." he tells me and I am so glad my sister-in-law will be there too. Riz gets out of the shower and asks "You heard anything about the funeral?" I nod and say "I don't feel right going to the actual funeral but I would like to go to the wake this evening if that's okay." I say. "That's fine sweetheart. Whatever you need." he tells me. I walk over and hug him and say "Thank you Riz. I really don't think I could do this alone." He kisses the top of my head and hugs me back. "Go get a shower and we'll head out and we can get something to eat on the way back." he tells me. I nod and do what he says.

A little bit later, we are walking into the funeral home and I see my brother and sister-in-law. I tap his shoulder and when he sees me, he pulls me into a hug and so does Maci. "Hey guys. This is my friend Riz. Riz, this is my brother Jay and my sister-in-law Maci." I tell him and they greet each other. "You ready to go pay our respects?" Jay asks. "Might as well." I tell him. The four of us head inside and we walk up to the casket and say our goodbyes. Once we walk back out to one of the gathering rooms, I see someone watching me. "Jay, do you know who that man is?" I ask and he shakes his head no. The man walks over and says "Hello Samantha, James." I feel Riz wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into his side. "And you are?" I ask. "Your Dad." he tells me. "I buried my dad ten years ago." I tell him and go to walk away. He gently grabs my arm and I pull away from him and Riz pulls me behind him. "Don't fucking touch me. Don't speak to me. Don't come near me." I say and feel Maci take my hand and squeeze. "You need to show some respect little girl." he tells me. I move in front of Riz but he keeps his arm around me. "You are not my dad. You will never be my dad. You're nothing more than a sperm donor. I don't want anything to do with you." I tell him before turning to Riz and asking "Can we go. Please." He nods and walks me outside with my brother and sister-in-law behind us. "Are you okay?" Jay asks. "I will be. I just want to get these next couple of days done and go back home." I say and Riz pulls me back into his side and I see Jay and Maci smile.

Back at the Motel, Riz asks "You want to talk about it?" I sit on the bed and say "He's my mom's ex husband and biologically he's mine and Jay's father. He beat the shit out of mom while she was pregnant with Jay and she left him and divorced him. I didn't even know he was out of prison. He's been there most of my life. Sent letters telling me one week that I was a good kid and the next week he was telling me that I wasn't his kid and he hated me. Fucked with my head. I think I've only seen him a couple of times in my entire life and saw his mom about the same." I tell him. "You think he might try something?" He asks. "God I hope not but I know I'm going to have to see him one more time when we go to the will reading." I tell him. I finally look up at him and say "Thank you for being here Riz. Seriously. I fucking hate it here. I just want to get this shit done and go back home." I tell him. "You feel like you're at home with us?" he asks. I move back over to him and wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his around me, "Riz, you're one of my favorite people. You know that? You and the guys have always made me feel like I was at home. You and the club, you're my home." I tell him and he smiles. He hugs me close before we order food and call it a night, him in one bed and me in the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days and they had Maggie's funeral. I had explained to my two Aunts why I wouldn't be at the funeral and they understood. We are standing in the lobby of the lawyer's office and Riz hasn't left my side. We are all called into the lawyer's office and he starts reading off what is stated in the will. "To my grandson, Jay Hastings, I leave my house." he says and I see my brother nod. "To my beautiful granddaughter, Samantha. I leave my monetary assets in the amount of two point five million dollars." he reads and I look at Riz shocked. "Samantha, dear, there are stipulations to getting these assets. From the time of this reading, you must be legally married by your next birthday. You must live and be a true married couple and you must see your first wedding anniversary. It will be on your anniversary that you will receive these assets. There will be representatives checking on you sporadically over the course of the first year of your marriage and if at any time, they don't believe you are living as a married couple, or you don't marry before your birthday or you don't make it to your first anniversary, the assets will be forfeited to my favorite local charity." it reads. I lean forward and put my head in my hands and feel Riz's hand rubbing my back. After the reading, we head back to the motel to get packed up to head home.

Pulling up at the clubhouse, I get off of Riz's bike and kiss his cheek. "Thanks again Riz." I say before heading to my dorm to unpack and shower. I get into the shower and the tears start. Of course she would find a way to control me. I get out of the shower and walk out to the bar and take a seat. "Jack and coke please." I say and the bartender places one in front of me. "You okay?" Riz asks. "Not even close. How could she do that to me Riz?" I ask. "I don't know Princesa. But I think I might have a plan." he tells me. Taking my hand, he leads me into Templo and closes the doors. He pulls out a seat and I sit down. He takes his seat, next to me. "Riz, the only thing I can do is let it go to that charity." I tell him. "I have an idea if you're open to it." he tells me. "What's that?" I ask, curious. "We get married." he tells me. "What? No. I can't let you do that." I say as I stand to leave. He gently grabs my wrist and says "Just hear me out." I move back to my seat and he sits back down. "We get married, live as a married couple. Then you get your money." he tells me. Riz, I can't ask you to do that. I can't let you do that." I tell him. Taking my hand, he says "Sami, I want to do this for you. You do so much for us, let me do this for you." he tells me. "You heard what they said. There will be people looking in on us. That means no sweetbutts and no hooking up at Vickie's. Are you willing to give that up?" I ask. "Yeah. I am. Look, I'm tired of being alone. You're a good woman and the club loves you." he tells me. "What about you?" I aks. He stands up and pulls me to stand. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. When we separate, he asks "That answer your question mi reina?" I look into his eyes and ask "Are you sure about this? Seriously?" I ask. Kissing me one more time he says "Yeah. I am." I think about it for a minute before saying "I guess we're getting married." Pulling me closer, we just stand there together in comfortable silence. I pull away and ask "When do you want to do this? What are we going to tell the guys?" I ask. "We'll bring them into Templo and tell them but we have to get married before your birthday. That gives us a month to get a wedding together." he tells me. "I don't want a wedding. Can we just go to the courthouse?" I ask. "If that's what you want but we can do a wedding if you want. Don't settle if it's what you want." he tells me. "I just want to go to the courthouse." I tell him and he nods. Looking back up at him I say "Thank you Riz." Kissing me softly he says "I got you mi reina." He sits down in his chair and pulls me into his lap and just holds me. After a few, I say "I need to call the lawyer and call my brother." I tell him. "You can call him in here. I'll give you some privacy." he says as he stands up. Kissing me again, he heads out to the bar.

After calling the lawyer to tell him I will be getting married, I call my brother. "Hey Jay." I say. "Hey. You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just wanted to tell you I'm getting married." He sighs. "Who are you marrying?" I laugh a little and say "You remember Riz?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "We're getting married. We're just hitting the courthouse but I wanted to let you know." I tell him. "Good. I liked him." He tells me. "Jay, don't do that. He's just helping me out." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay. If that's what you think." he tells me. "Congrats sis. I gotta go. Love you." he tells me. "Love you." I tell him before ending the call and walking out to the bar, asking for another Jack and Coke before we fill the guys in on what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Templo brothers." Riz says and he walks over to me. "You ready?" I nod and we head into Templo behind the rest of the guys. The guys look at us confused when I move to stand beside Riz at his spot at the table. "You all know that Sami and I left for a few days for her to handle family business. We want to tell you what happened and what will be happening." Riz tells them. Looking up at me, he places his hand on mine that is on his shoulder. "I had to go back to Oakland because my grandmother died. We weren't close. Matter of fact I think I only saw her a couple of times in my life. She left me some money in her will but there were stipulations." I tell them. "What are the stipulations?" Taza asks. "I have to be married by my next birthday and we have to live as a married couple and make it to our first wedding anniversary before I get the money." I say. "How much did she leave?" Coco asks. "Two point five million." Riz says and all eyes go wide. "What do you need from us?" Hank asks and I can't help but smile at my family. "Sami and I talked about it. If she doesn't complete the stipulations, the money is forfeited to a local charity so, after talking about it, we are getting married." Riz says. They all looks at us and smile. Not one shocked look around the table. "We're happy for you. What do you need us to do?" Hank asks. "We're going to the courthouse to get married. We just wanted to let you know what was going on." Riz says. We dismiss Templo and before they all walk out. Bishop speaks up. "You know we all saw this coming right?" I look at him confused. "The way you two take care of each other. You're always making sure the other is okay." he says. "I'm like that with all of you." I say. "You are but no matter where we are, you two seem to gravitate to each other." he says before walking out and leaving us in Templo alone. I look at Riz and he says "I think he's right." I nod and Riz pulls me close to him and just holds me.

A little later, we are at the bar and Taza asks "When are you wanting to get married?" I look at Riz and ask "Can we do it tomorrow?" He kisses me softly and says "Si mi reina." I nod and snuggle into him. Being this close to Riz just feels right. After talking a while and just spending time with everyone, we head towards the dorms. "You want to crash in mine?" I ask. "Yeah. Tomorrow we can get you moved to mine." he says and I nod. Walking into the dorm, I grab something to change into and head to the shower. I let the water cascade over me when I feel his arms go around my waist. "This okay?" he asks. I turn in his arms and say "Yeah Riz. It's okay." He kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. Pinning me to the wall, I whisper against his lips "Claim me Michael." He crashes his lips with mine before lifting me up and entering slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly and gently, I start creeping towards my release. I feel myself fall over the edge and he follows right behind me, losing himself inside me. Pulling out, he still holds me up against the wall of the shower and I whisper "Thank you Riz." Kissing me softly, he whispers "I got you mi reina." He puts me down and we clean off before heading to bed. Him in his boxers and me in my panties and a Mayan shirt that he bought me when I first moved here. He lays on his back and I snuggle into his side and he just holds me as we fall asleep wrapped around each other.

Waking up the next morning, we head out in search for coffee. Taza walks up "I have the lawyer meeting us at the courthouse in an hour." I hug him and ask "Will you give me away?" He smiles and says "I would love to sweetheart." An hour later, we are standing at the courthouse saying our vows. When we go to exchange rings, Hank hands us a set of simple silver wedding bands and we slip them onto each other's fingers vowing our lives to each other. When the justice pronounces us husband and wife, Riz kisses me softly on the lips before deepening the kiss just a little. We head back to the clubhouse to celebrate and Riz never lets me out of arms reach.

The next day, I am in the office and faxing a copy of our marriage license to the lawyer. I call the lawyer to make sure that they received it and they tell me that they have. "You fax it?" Riz asks. "Yeah. I called and made sure that they got it and so now we just have to make it a year." I tell him. He sees the worry in my eyes and pulls me close. "Hey. This is a real marriage. We're together baby." he says as he looks into my eyes. "Okay baby." I say before kissing him softly. "We better get to work." I tell him. Kissing me one more time, he heads out to the yard and I start working on paperwork. A little later, my brother calls. "What's up Jay?" I ask. "Just a heads up. Dad came by here wanting to know where to find you." he tells me. "Fuck. Can't he just leave us alone? Went our entire lives without him and now he wants to start messing with us." I tell him. "He was feeding me this bullshit that he wants to make things right." he tells me. "You didn't tell him where I am did you?" I ask. "No but he said he knew that you were with Riz and he would find where you are. Just keep your eyes opened and tell your Old Man." he tells me. "I will. Thanks for the heads up." I tell him. We end the call and I sit down in my chair and put my head in my hands. Can my life get any more fucking stressful?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting off the phone with my brother, I sit at my desk and put my head in my hands. Taza walks in and sees me and asks "You okay little one?" I look up at him and say "Nope. Seems like I get one thing handled and another is thrown at me." I tell him. He takes a seat in the chair across from me. "Talk to me." he says. "You know I look at you like a father right Taza? That's why I asked you to give me away." I tell him. "I'm glad to hear that. You're my kid." he tells me and I smile softly. "Now, what's got you stressed Mija?" he asks. "My brother called. When Riz and I went to the funeral home, my real father was there. Jay and I didn't even know who he was. Well, Jay just called to tell me that my dad knows I'm with Riz and wanted to know how to find me that he wanted to make things right. I don't want anything to do with him. I don't know him and don't want to know him." I tell him. "Well, let's let your Old Man know about this and then we can go from there. We won't let him get to you if you don't want him to." Taza tells me. "Thanks Pop." I say and he smiles.

We walk into the clubhouse where some of the guys are and see Riz sitting at one of the tables. We walk over and Riz pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. I could get used to this. Putting my head on his shoulder, I snuggle into him and Taza says "We need to talk to you about something." Riz looks at him and then me and I sit up a little. "What's wrong mi reina?" he asks. "My brother called. My dad came to him wanting to know where to find me. Said he wanted to make things right." I tell him and he holds me tighter. "We won't let him get to you Bebita. I promise." he tells me. I kiss him softly and snuggle back into him as he pulls me closer. "When the guys get in, we'll fill them in but you don't go anywhere alone." Taza tells me and I nod and say "Okay Pop." and I see both men smile.

After the guys come in, Riz and Taza fill the guys in and they all say that I don't get left alone. We spend the night hanging out and then Riz and I crash in our dorm. I snuggle into him and he looks at me and asks "You know we'll take care of you right?" he asks. I look up at him and say "I know baby." I sit up a little and look into his eyes "I know no one will hurt me as long as you and the guys are here. You guys are my home, my family. I love you guys." I tell him. I look at him for a minute and say "I love you." He smiles softly and says "I love you too mi amor." before kissing me softly. He turns us over and hovers over me. Kissing him softly, I whisper "Love me Michael." He smiles and says "Siempre mi amor. Siempre." he says before making love to me all night long.

Working in the office the next day, the door opens and I see a man walk in. It's him. "Samantha, can we talk?" he asks. I nod and lead him outside. As I pass Chucky I say "Get Riz." he nods and does as I ask as my and Russ walk outside. "What do you want Russ?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I want to make things right with you. I know I wasn't there and that was on me. But I'm not the same man I was then." he tells me. About that time, Riz walks up with Taza behind him. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulls me into his side and I instantly feel calm. "You must be my son-in-law." Russ says, holding out his hand. I speak up "No. He's my husband. Russ, you might be my biological father but you are not my dad. I meant it. You will never be my dad. I don't know you and right now, I don't want to. Please respect that." I tell him. "I won't. You're my kid." he tells me. Riz steps forward and says "I believe my wife said she doesn't want to know you. If she changes her mind, she'll find you." Russ looks at him and then me and says "Here's my number if you change your mind. All I want is to know my daughter." he tells me. I nod and take the number from him. He looks at Riz and says "Take care of her." Riz nods and he walks away. I look at Riz and Taza and Riz asks "What are you thinking?" I shake my head and say "I don't know. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me just wants to know me. Part of me wants to cut him off because he was never there and because of what he did to mom when she was pregnant with Jay but another part of me wants answers." I tell them. "Just give yourself time to think about it and you don't have to decide now or even at all but we will respect your decision and will make sure no matter what that no one will hurt you." Taza tells me and Riz nods. I snuggle closer to Riz and he just holds me. I don't know what I want to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of days since Russ came by and I am sitting at the bar, drinking coffee, when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask because I don't recognize the number. "Samantha? It's Norma." my aunt tells me. "Hey. What's up?" I ask. "Have you heard from Russ?" she asks. "He came by the other day. Why?" I ask. "What did he tell you?" she asks. "That he wanted to make things right and get to know me. What's going on?" I ask. "You need to make sure you're protected. He's pissed that mom left her money to you and he told Dreva that if he could get close enough to you, that when you got the money, he could con you out of it." she tells me. "That's not going to happen." I tell her. "He said if he can't con you then he will kill you for it. Make sure you're protected." she tells me. "I will. Thanks Norma." I tell her before ending the call.

I walk out to the scrapyard and look for Riz. When I find him, he looks up and sees my face and rushes to me. "What's wrong bebita?" he asks. "My aunt called. I know why Russ wants to get close to me now." I tell him. "The money." he tells me and I nod. "Norma said that he thinks he can get close enough to me to con me out of it and if not he'll kill me for it." I tell him. "Shit. Let's get everyone in Templo." he tells me and walks back to the clubhouse with me.

Once Riz has everyone in Templo, I am at the bar with the Prospect watching over me. "What's going on Riz?" Bishop asks. "Sami's father came by the other day telling her he wants to get to know her and shit. Her Tia called her. He's pissed that the money was left to her and not him and he said if he can get close to her he can con her out of the money and if not that he will kill her for it. I need this piece of shit gone." Riz says. "We need to draw him out. You think Sami will call and set up a meet?" Taza asks. "I can ask her. I won't force her though." Riz says. Angel moves to the door and says "We need you Sami." I nod and head towards the door. Angel takes my hand and helps me inside before I walk over to where Riz is sitting. He pulls me into his lap and says "We need you to call Russ and have him meet you somewhere." Riz tells me. I look at him shocked and stiffen up and he says "You won't be there. We will. I won't let him hurt you." he tells me and I relax just a little. He hands me a burner and I call the number on the card and Riz still had. "Russ?" I ask. "Samantha. Hello sweetheart." he says. "I was thinking about what you said. It would be nice to spend some time with you and get to know you a little bit." I tell him. "That's great honey. When would you like to meet?" he asks. "When are you free?" I ask. "Can you meet me at my motel room in an hour?" he asks. "Just text me the info." I tell him. "See you soon baby girl." he tells me before hanging up. I look at the guys and say "I want to be there." They all look at Riz and I say "He won't answer the door if he doesn't see me standing there." I tell him. Riz looks at Bishop and he nods. "Once we're inside, the Prospect brings you right back here. Understood?" he asks. "Understood." I say and we all exit Templo.

An hour later, I walk up to the motel room door and have Riz on one side of the door and Taza on the other. I stand in front of the door and knock. Looking through the peephole, he sees me and opens the door. "Samantha, you came." he says. Before I can say anything, I am pulled back by Coco and ushered to the Prospect while the guys move into the room with Russ, my husband leading the way. The Prospect gets me on his bike and we head back to the clubhouse.

Inside the room, Russ is backed against the wall and Riz says "You thought I'd let you get close to my wife? You want her money, not her. But guess what? If anything happens to her, that money goes to me because I am her husband, her next of kin. But you, you were never her father. This man here?" he asks pointing to Taza "This is her Padre. Not you. She's my wife and you will never hurt her." Riz says before reaching back to Bishop for the gun that has a silencer on it. Riz puts the gun to Russ' head and pulls the trigger, killing him.

After everything is done, the guys walk into the clubhouse and I am at the bar with the Prospect, taking shot after shot. Riz walks up and sees the tears running down my face and that I am already drunk and pulls me to him. Looking at the Prospect he asks "How many has she had?" Prospect looks at me and then him and says "Eight. I've not left her side." Riz nods his thanks and the Prospect moves. Riz picks me up and carries me to our dorm and as we get into the room, he undresses me and then himself and lays down in the bed with me and just holds me, whispering how much he loves me and will always protect me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, Riz is sitting on the side of the bed. "Wake up mi amor." he whispers as he kisses my temple. "Shit." I whisper and he laughs a little. "Hungover mi amor?" he asks and I just nod my head. "Here." he tells me and he hands me two aspirin and a bottled water. I take the pills and down the water. I lay back down for a minute and he says "You need to get up and eat. Get some coffee." he says. "I know. I need a shower first." I say. I look at him and ask "You coming?" He follows me into the bathroom and we both undress and step into the shower. I push him back against the wall and kiss him softly before deepening the kiss. When we separate, I get down on my knees and stroke his hard member before sliding my lips over the tip and taking him into my mouth. Sliding up and down his hard member, his hand in my hair, I hear him moan softly. After a few minutes, he pulls me up and pins me to the wall. "That what you want mi amor?" he asks. I nod my head slightly. Kissing me hard, he trails kisses down my neck as his hand moves down my stomach and between my legs. Slipping first one finger and then another into my warm, wet center, he starts to thrust in and out causing me to moan in pleasure. As soon as I find my release, he picks me up and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out, hard and fast, I lose myself over and over before he loses himself inside me.

After our shower, we head to the main room and one of the sweetbutts brings me a plate and coffee. "Thank you." I tell her and she nods before heading back to the kitchen. After eating, we are sitting at the bar, lost in our own little world together. I am standing between his legs and his arms are around my waist with my arms around his neck and we are nose to nose, just whispering back and forth. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you more." I tell him. He kisses me softly and nuzzles his nose in the crook of my neck and I let out a content sigh. We hear a throat clear next to us and Bishop says "Sorry to interrupt you two but…" he starts and I see a smirk on his face. "This gentleman needs to speak to you two." Bishop finishes. "Are you Michael and Samantha Ariza?" the man asks. "We are." Riz says. "My name is Leonard Pope. I am a representative from your grandmother's estate." he tells me. "This one of our random checks?" I ask and he nods. "I do have a couple of questions I am required to ask." he says and I nod. "Where are you currently living?" he asks. "Right now we're living in one of the dorm rooms here but we're looking for a house. Waiting on the realtor to get back with us." Riz says and I nod my agreement. "Have you spoken about possible children?" he asks. "We haven't yet. Thought we'd enjoy being married first. But at the rate we're going it's a possibility." I say and Riz pulls me closer. "Last question. How long have you two known each other?" he asks. "A little over a year. Met when I started working here at the scrapyard." I tell him. "Well, everything looks good so far. But remember, we'll be checking in and it won't always be me and it won't always be obvious." he tells me and we nod. We shake his hand and he sees himself out. I turn to face Riz and say "Check number one done." I tell him as I snuggle into him.

A little later, we are sitting on one of the couches and I am sitting next to him with my head on his shoulder. "You okay baby?" he asks. "Yeah, just enjoying sitting here with you." I tell him. "It is nice isn't it?" he asks. "How did we not see this coming?" I ask. "What mi amor?" he asks. "This? Us having feelings for each other?" I ask. "I don't know. Everyone else saw it before we did." he tells me. "Bishop was right though. The more I think about things, the more I realize we always did end up next to each other." he says. "Always touching somehow. We pretty much were already together I guess." I tell him. "Yeah bebita. We were." he says before kissing me softly and I lay my head back on his shoulder and just enjoy being close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, we are lying in bed, watching a movie and I am thinking about something that Mr Pope said. I look up at Riz and he asks "What is it amor?" I sit up a little and he sits up with me. "I was thinking about something Mr Pope said." I tell him. "Kids?" he asks and I nod. "Do you want kids?" he asks. "I do. I've always wanted to be a mother." I tell him. "Do you want to start trying?" he asks. I start laughing and say "Riz, we've not exactly been preventing it." He kisses me softly and says "How about we don't stress about it and let it happen when it happens?" he asks. "Yeah. We could do that." I say. He turns us over and hovers over me. Kissing me softly he asks "Want to start now?" I nod slightly as we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Riz spends the rest of the night making love to me nice and slow. There's so much love and passion in his kiss, his touch, the way he makes love to me. When we both find our release, I kiss him softly and neither of us say anything. We just caress each other and nuzzle close to each other.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and dressed and head out to the main room and see Riz sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. "Morning baby." he says. "Morning." I say before kissing him softly. I go to sit next to him and he pulls me between his legs and wraps his arms around me. I feel him nuzzle his nose against my neck and all I can do is sigh. I'm so content and happy and nothing could bust this bubble. Or so I thought. "Bishop walks over and says "There's a woman here says she's your Aunt." Riz and I walk outside and see my Aunt Dreva there. "Dreva? What are you doing here?" I ask. "We need to talk." she tells me. "Whatever you need to say you can say in front of my family." I tell her. "We really should speak in private." she tells me. "Just say what you need to say." I tell her. "Fine. I'm not really your Aunt." she tells me and I look at her confused. "You're mom adopted you when her and your dad got together. I'm your mother." she tells me and I look at her confused. "But you and Russ…" I start. "Not brother and sister." she tells me. I feel Riz put his arm around me and he asks "Why are you telling her this now? You after the money too?" She shakes her head and says "No. Just wanted you to know the truth. I know your mom died a few years ago." she tells me. "What about my brother?" I ask. "She was his mother." she tells me and I nod. "Again, why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you ever come around and try to know me before?" I ask. "Your mom wouldn't let me." she tells me. "She's been gone for five years. You could have found me. You guys found my brother to tell him about Maggie. You couldn't have found me?" I ask. "I didn't know if you would want anything to do with me." she says. I look at her and don't know if I can trust any of them right now so I say "I don't. Please leave." I say and I head towards the clubhouse with Riz right behind me.

Walking into the clubhouse, tears rolling down my face, Riz grabs my arms and turns me to face him. As soon as I turn, he pulls me into his chest and lets me sob. He just holds me. "I got you mi amor. I got you baby." he says and I wrap my arms around him. I hear Bishop say "She's gone. We told her not to come back that if Sami changed her mind, she would find her." I look up at Bishop and say "Thank you Bish." He touches my shoulder and says "We got you." before leaving me alone with Riz. I pull away from Riz and go to head to the bar for a bottle and Riz stops me. "You don't need that." he says. I look at him and he says "Let's go lay down." I nod and we head to the dorm. Laying down on the bed, he holds me and after a while I say "I don't want anything to do with any of them." I tell him. "We'll make sure of it baby." I look up at him and say "I love you Michael." Kissing me softly he says "I love you more."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up in bed and still snuggled into Riz's chest. His arms tightly around me and I can't help but smile. Doesn't matter what gets thrown at me, he's by my side keeping me standing. I start placing soft kisses to his chest and kiss my way up to his lips and he kisses me back as he wakes up. Moving to hover over me, he asks "Tell me what you need amor." I kiss him softly and whisper "You." before we start shedding clothes and he enters me. He's never rough or fast with me. Always makes love to me nice and slow and shows me how much he loves me. When we both reach our release, he kisses me and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you more."

We get up and get our day started. I am in the office and things start hitting me. Dreva is my mother. Why would she wait until now to tell me this? What does she want? Bishop walks in and sees me lost in thought. "You okay bebita?" he asks. I look at him and say "Yeah. Just trying to figure some things out." I tell him. "You want to talk about it?" he asks. "Just trying to figure out why she waited until after Maggie left me that money before she tells me she's my mom." I say. "Do you believe her?" he asks. "I don't know." I say. "Think she would do a DNA test?" he asks and I look at him and say "That's a great idea. Then I can at least see if she's lying or not." I say. "I already have the Prospect keeping an eye on her." I hug him and ask "You got her number?" He nods and hands me her card.

I walk out of the office and pick up my phone. Calling the number she left she answers on the second ring. "Hello?" she asks. "Dreva? It's Sami." I say. "Hey Sweetheart. What can I do for you?" she asks. "I need you to meet me at the hospital. I've been lied to so much since this shit started, I want a DNA test done." I tell her. "I don't know." she tells me. "If you're telling me the truth you should have nothing to hide." I tell her. "Okay." she says. "Meet me there in an hour." I tell her and end the call. "What did she say?" Bishop asks. "She seems a little sceptical. Like she didn't want to do it." I tell him. Riz walks up and ass "What's going on?" He pulls me into his side like he always does and I say "I just spoke to Dreva. She's meeting me at the hospital to do a DNA test to prove she's my mom." I tell him. "That's a good idea." he says. "It's was Bishop's idea." I tell him and he nods his thanks to Bishop.

An hour later, we are sitting in the waiting room, waiting on the results to be pushed through. The lab has a friend of the club working there so they are pushing it through. We sit there, her on one side of the waiting room and Riz with me on the other. Riz and I whispering back and forth. "What are you going to do if she is your mother?" he asks. "I don't know. But I still need to know if she's lying or not." I tell him and he nods. We sit there for a couple of hours before the doors open and I am being taken back into an office. We brought Angel and the Prospect with us to keep an eye on them. Walking back into the office, the doctor asks us to sit. "We ran the DNA test like you asks. She's telling you she's your mother?" he asks. "Yes. I need to know if she's telling the truth. Apparently the woman that raised me, adopted me." I tell him. "We ran this test twice to be certain. There are no familial markers at all to indicate that you are from the same bloodline." he tells me. "She lied." I say softly. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry." he tells me. "Don't be. Thank you so much Doctor." I say before exiting the office. Walking out into the waiting room, I walk up to Dreva. "You fucking lied to me. DNA test showed we're not even from the same bloodline. You fucking lied to me. What? You want the money too?" I ask. "Why the hell else would I come to you. No one in the family wanted you. You're mom ruined Russ' life." she says. I look at her shocked. Shaking my head I look at Angel and the Prospect. "Let's go." We all head towards the door but before we walk out, Riz turns to Dreva. "You come near my wife again, I will kill you." before turning and following me out of the hospital and taking me back to the clubhouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking back into the clubhouse, I head to the dorm and Bishop walks up to Riz. "What happened?" he asks. "Bitch lied. She's not Sami's mom. Was telling her that no one wanted her and shit. This bitch comes near my wife again, I'll kill her myself." he says. Bishop nods and Riz heads down the hall to our dorm. He walks in and I am sitting against the headboard sobbing. He gets on the bed next to me and pulls me between his legs. I lean back against him and he wraps his arms around me and just holds me. After I get myself together, I ask Riz "I wonder if I contacted the lawyers if I could get some kind of no contact order against the family?" He says "We can get our lawyers on it. We got you." I snuggle back into him and say "All I need is you and the club." I tell him. "We got you baby." he tells me. I look up at him and say "I love you so much." He smiles softly and says "I love you too." I look down at our hands intertwined together and ask "How did I get so lucky?" He leans down next to my ear and says "Thank Maggie." I look up at him and say "Who knew that she would be the one that gave us the push we needed?"

The next morning, we got the lawyer at the clubhouse and got the paperwork started to get the no contact orders going. "Is there anyone in the family that needs to be excluded from this?" he asks. "Yes. There are some people that represent my grandmother that will be checking in with us because of stipulations in the will but also my brother James and his wife Maci." I tell him. "I'll make sure that those are excluded from the no contact orders." he tells me. We shake his hand and he heads out to file the paperwork for us. Sitting on one of the couches, snuggled into Riz's side, the door opens and in walks Norma, my aunt. "Can I help you?" Bishop asks, not letting her get near me. "I just wanted to see if Samantha was okay." I nod that it's okay for her to come over and I stand to meet her. "I just got done with the club's lawyer. I am having a no contact order done on the family." I tell her, giving her a heads up. "Because of Russ and Dreva?" she asks and I nod. "I understand. I just wanted to check on you. Call me if you need anything. I'll respect the order so it's your call." she tells me. "Are you even my aunt?" I ask. "Yes baby and I'll do whatever you need to prove it if that's what it takes." she tells me. "Can you answer something for me?" I ask and she nods. "Did the family not want me?" I ask. "Who told you that?" she asks. "Dreva. She told me that the family didn't want me that my mom ruined Russ' life." I tell her looking down. "Honey, listen to me. Russ messed up his own life. He's an idiot. You're mom put up with so much shit from him she was a fucking saint. We all loved her. And we love you and your brother." she tells me. "Thank you Norma. Just let me get past this shit and I'll be in touch." I tell her. "Take your time baby." she says. "Can I ask what Maggie left you?" I ask. "Baby, she left me her company. I've been running it for years for her so I'm not after your money. Trust me. I have enough of my own." she tells me. I hug her and tell her that I'll be in touch once I get things squared away and she sees herself out. "That went well." Bishop says. "It did but I'm still not letting my guard down." I tell them and they both nod.

It's been six months since Riz and I got married and we finally moved into our own house. Sitting in the clubhouse, the door opens and a woman comes in and introduces herself. "Michael and Samantha Ariza?" she asks. "That's us." Riz says. "My name is Jessica Kristoff. I represent your grandmother's estate. I have a couple of questions for you." she says and we nod. "Where are you staying?" she asks. "We bought a three bedroom house about a mile from here." I tell her. "Congratulations. Are you planning on having kids?" she asks. "We are actively trying." I tell her. "I'm glad to hear. Final question. How are things between you two?" she asks. "Things are great." I tell her and look at Riz and smile softly. "He's been amazing to me." I tell her. "Off the record, I can look at the two of you and see how much you love each other. I'll let my office know things are on track. Congrats you two." she tells us and leaves. I snuggle into Riz and say "I can't wait for this to be done." He kisses my temple and says "Me too mi amor."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***One Year Of Marriage***

It's our first wedding anniversary and we are sitting at the lawyer's office. "Well, how are you two doing?" the lawyer asks. "We're good. Three months pregnant with our first baby." I tell her. "Good. Well, you two have passed every check in that we did. You've met all of the stipulations that were set by your grandmother. As of today, you are officially the recipient of your grandmother's estate." she tells me. "Estate? I thought I was just getting the money?" I ask. "That's what the will stated, but there was a contingency. If and when you met the stipulations, you were to receive this." she tells me and hands me the envelope. I look inside and see it's a deed. "Oh my God." I say. "What?" Riz asks. "It's the deed to our house. It's paid off." I tell him. "How?" he asks. "When we found out you bought a house, she didn't want you to stress about paying a mortgage so it was set up to pay it off. She also bought you this." she says and hands me the paperwork for a new Mazda Rav4 SUV. "Holy shit. Why did she do all of this? I barely knew her." I say. "She knew that it was because your mom didn't want you around your father and she understood. She loved you and your brother. She never held it against you or your mom. Your mom was keeping her updated on how you were doing. She was at your graduation. She knew when you moved and that you were with a motorcycle club. She wanted you to be happy and knew that being where you were, you would be protected." she tells us and we nod.

***Six months later***

"Fuck. This shit hurts." I yell as another contraction hits. "I know baby but just a couple more pushes and she will be here." Riz says. Three pushes later and our daughter has come into this world. We hear her cry and Riz kisses me softly and says "I love you." before he moves over to see how our baby is doing. They clean her up and he brings her to me and as I hold her, the rest of the club comes in. "What did you name her?" Taza asks. "Margaret Lorraine Ariza but we're calling her Maggie." I say. "After your grandmother?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. She's the reason we ended up together so it's only right." Riz says and we all smile.

A few days later, we are sitting at home and Letty is spending the day with me and the baby. "How's Mags doing?" Letty asks. "Already nicknaming her?" I ask. "Hey, my little cousin, gotta have a kickass nickname." she says and I can't help but laugh. "She's good. Already sleeping all night so that's good. She's a good baby already." I tell her and she looks at Maggie and I see something in her gaze. "What's wrong?" I ask. "You have a baby now. You won't have much time for us to have girl time." she tells me. "Honey, I will always have time for our girl time." I tell her and she hugs me. "I was wondering, will you be her godmother?" I ask. "I would love that." she tells me. "I know she needs someone other than me that she can go to other than the guys and I know you will be good to her." I tell her. "I will." she tells me and we just sit there and watch my little girl and I can honestly say I will never be able to thank my grandmother for giving us the push we needed to get together.


End file.
